The present invention relates to a corrugated spiral pipe for the use of a drainage, which is buried under the ground in order to drain sewage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a corrugated spiral pipe being equipped with a coupling device and a method for installing the same, which provides an excellent connection of the corrugated spiral pipes each other, so that the joint thereof is water-tightly coupled with the pipe end of the corrugated spiral pipes.
A spiral pipe has been widely used as a drainage in order to drain sewage, which is buried under the ground. A conventional spiral pipe has a spirally corrugated shape, and the structural strength thereof is good against load and impact. But, a watertightness of the connected spiral pipes is poor due to the connecting method.
In order to improve a watertightness of the spiral pipe, a various structure and method have been developed. One of the typical examples is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 89-5305. The above patent relates to a corrugated spiral pipe which is formed of synthetic resin, and has a corrugated shape on the outer surface thereof, and has a flange portion formed in the pipe end of the spiral pipe, in which the outer diameter of the flange is bigger than that of the spiral pipe. And a plurality of holes are formed around the perimeter of the flange of the spiral pipe, and then two spiral pipes are connected by means of a bolt and nut. The flange portion of the spiral pipe is formed in one body with the pipe body, and also a portion of the pipe end of a corrugated spiral pipe is fitted into the flange portion and then a synthetic resin material is used to tightly seal a space between the flange portion and the corrugated spiral pipe. There is an advantage that the corrugated spiral pipes are easily connected.
But, such a conventional corrugated spiral pipe having synthetic resin flange has a shortcoming in the point that the flange portion of both sides of the corrugated spiral pipes is pressed and connected by means of inserting a bolt into the hole formed through the flange portion, then using a nut to tighten up, so that the connected state of the corrugated pipes is not steady, and also the watertightness thereof is poor. More specifically, first, a synthetic resin flange is connected by using a bolt and nut, which can only tighten up sectionally around the bolt, so that a portion besides the tightened portion has a poor adhesion by which a gap is occurred, and also a watertightness can be decreased. Second, when an uneven settlement occurs in the ground, the buried pipes can be easily damaged, by which the flange portion is easily deformed and damaged, therefore a leakage of water occurs. Third, the flange portion having a bigger diameter should be formed and protruded to make a hole thereon, therefore the structural resistance against impact and soil pressure is weak.
An object of the present invention is to provide a corrugated spiral pipe with a coupling device and method for installing the same which can improve a watertightness by means of connecting flange portions of spiral pipes with a binding band, and can maintain an excellent adhesion between the flange portions of the spiral pipes and a firm connection thereof regardless of the effect by the uneven settlement, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a corrugated spiral pipe with a coupling device and method for installing the same which can improve a structural strength against impact and load by forming the height of the flange portion to the minimum.
These and other objects will appear upon reading the following specification and claims and upon considering in connection therewith the attached drawing to which they relate.
The present invention relates to a corrugated spiral pipe with a coupling device and method for installing the same, which has an excellent connection and an excellent watertightness of the joint.
A corrugated spiral pipe with a coupling device comprises a pipe body 10 which has a cylindrical shape and is prepared to have a spirally corrugated shape 11; a pair of flanges 20 which are formed in one body on outer circumferences of both end portions of said pipe body 10, each of the flanges 20 having a large outer diameter portion at an end portion of the flange 20 and a small outer diameter portion 21 at a longitudinally inside portion of the flange 20; and a pair of binding bands 30, each of said binding bands 30 being installed on the small outer diameter portion 21 of the flange 20 and being composed of a metallic belt plate 31 which has a ring configuration in which some part thereof is cut, a plurality of connecting rings 32 which are installed axially on an outer surface of the metallic belt plate 31 at specific intervals, and bearing plates 33 which are formed vertically to both end portions of the cut part of the metallic belt plate 31, each of the bearing plates 33 having a hole.
A method for installing a corrugated spiral pipe with a coupling device in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of installing a binding band 30 on a projection 21 of flange 20 of both sides of a corrugated spiral pipe 1 prior to moving it to the construction site; moving said corrugated spiral pipe 1 being equipped with the binding band to the construction site, and aligning in a row; and placing the flange portion 20 of two adjacent pipes 1 to be faced, in which the connecting rings of each binding band 30 are installed to fit each other, and bolts 35 are inserted through the connecting ring 32 of each binding band 30, followed by tightening the bolts with nuts.